11. Januar 1995
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zusammenfassung des Tages Eigentlich ist der 5te Tag nach Lilith Erwachen ein ruhiger Tag. Dennoch breitet sich unaufhaltsam das Böse in Sydney aus, und Ursache ist Lilith vorzeitiges Verlassen des Haus in der Paddington Street 333 … Nachdem Lilith von Beth ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen bekommen hat — ihr Mimikrykleid ist immer noch verschwunden — begeben sich die beiden Frauen in die Paddington Street. Hier beginnt Macbeth zum ersten Mal an Duncans Story über Lilith, dass ihr gewalttätiger Ehemann hinter ihr her ist, zu zweifeln. Sie ahnt, dass mehr hinter Lilith steckt, denn für Lilith scheint es ein leichtes zu sein, die Sperren ab Hausnummer 123 zu überwinden, während die Reporterin keinen Schritt weiter kommt. Lilith erreicht tatsächlich, mit Hilfe ihrer Suggestivkraft unangefochten das Grundstück 333. Sie wird von einem unterschwelligen Ruf angelockt. Ohne Probleme kann sie den Garten mit der neuen Vegetation betreten. Ab hier ist alles anders. Es herrscht ein Zwielicht, so als wenn der Garten in einer anderen Zeitzone existiert. Während außerhalb der Mauer die Sonne hoch am Himmel steht, ist im Garten der Dämmerung nichts davon zu bemerken. Die Pflanzen weichen vor ihr zurück und der Sog des Hauses wird immer stärker. Lilith erkennt, dass das Haus sie zurück haben will, dass sie die restlichen zwei Jahre, bis zur Vollendung ihrer Reife dort verbringen soll — doch dazu ist sie nicht bereit und flieht regelrecht von dem Grundstück, noch bevor sie das Zentrum erreicht hat. Beth glaubt ihr bei der Rückkehr kein Wort, dass Lilith angeblich nicht weiter gekommen ist, und so lässt sie die Halbvampirin einige Stunden in ihrem Auto schmoren während sie in der Redaktion auf neue Informationen zu der Todesliste stößt. Nach ihrer Rückkehr fahren die beiden Frauen gemeinsam in die Market Street, wo MacKinsey endlich auf den Experten für die Mythologie der Aborigine trifft: Esben Storm. Während sich dieser Besuch für Beth als Enttäuschung entpuppt erkennt Lilith in dem Mann die Person, dessen Schatten sie erst einige Stunden zuvor im Garten der Dämmerung begegnete und welche ihr ganzen Leben immer wieder begleitet hat. In der Nacht werden Duncan und Lilith endlich ein Paar und während des gemeinsamen Höhepunkts kehrt das zurück, was Lilith hasst und doch schmerzlich vermisst hat: Das Mimikrykleid. Handelnde Personen des Tages Hauptpersonen * Lilith Eden • erkennt einen langjährigen Begleiter * Duncan Luther • muss eine Freundin belügen * Elisabeth MacKinsey • auf der Suche nach INformationen Nebenpersonen * Hillery Friday & Jonathan Friday • beschweren sich über Lärm und sterben in einem gehärteten Block aus schwarzem Licht … * Esben Storm • gibt sich Lilith zu erkennen Verstorbene Personen * Hillery Friday † * Jonathan Friday † Tag 5 • Mittwoch Der 5te Tag ist ein ruhiger Tag - zumindest für Lilith Eden, dass sich inzwischen das Chaos in Sydney ausbreitet bemerkt außer Esben Storm keiner … VA 004 VA 005 * am Morgen danach – Lilith bekommt von Beth etwas zum anziehen und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf zur Paddingon Street … * 11.00 Uhr – Lilith und Beth erreichen die Paddington Street. Schon in Höhe der Hausnummer 123 geht es nur noch zu Fuß weiter … Im Gegensatz zu MacKinsey überwindet Lilith – dank ihr Suggestivkraft — aber jedes menschliche »Hindernis« und erreicht das Tor zum Garten ihres Geburtshauses … sie betritt den neuen Garten und die Pflanzen schaffen eine Lücke für sie. Das Haus erwartet sie bereits, es lockt sie – deswegen ist Lilith hier. Sie erkenne aber auch warum sie hier her gelockt wurde: Sie soll die restlichen zwei Jahre "absitzen". Lilith entschließt sich dagegen und verlässt den Garten und entdeckt dabei den Astralkörper des Aborigine, der schon seit fast einem Jahrhundert immer wieder im Garten erscheint … * Gegen 14.00 Uhr – nach dem Beth in der Redaktion etwas mehr zu der »Todesliste« erfahren hat fährt sie mit Lilith erneut in die Market Street, um Kontakt mit Esben Storm aufzunehmen. Wird aber im Gegensatz zu Lilith schwer enttäuscht, denn diese erkennt in Esben Storm den Aborigine, der Lilith Weg sein fast einhundert Jahren immer wieder kreuzt … * Nachts – Duncan wehrt sich nicht länger gegen Lilith Annäherungsversuche. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihre Lust kehrt etwas zurück was sie gleichzeitig vermisste und hasste: das Mimikrykleid und Duncan hat eine Ahnung, dass es mehr ist als ein magisches Kleidungsstück, als eine Waffe – er schwört darauf, dass es lebt … * Nacht – Das Ehepaar Hillery und Jonathan Friday (Paddington Street 229) haben nicht nur Einschlafprobleme sie werde auch von einem Schwarzen Licht wir Insekten in einem Bernsteinbad umschlungen und getötet, als es sich zu einem stahlharten Block verfestigt. * Nacht – Der Polizeichef will endlich Antworten. Warner ist verschwunden und so hat Codd ein ganzes Aufgebot an Experten zur Paddington Street 333 gebracht, das klären soll, was es mit der neuen Vegetation auf sich hat. Quellen Kategorie:1995